Stow Away
by zearchitect
Summary: Natasha is tired of her old life so she stows away on the Black Pearl. She dresses as a male pirate and hides amongst them. ONESHOT Jack x OC


**Stow Away**

**Summary: **Natasha Saw the black pearl and was transfixed by it's beauty. She boards the ship as a stow away and dresses as a man. ONESHOT Jack x OC

**Disclaim: **Don't own POTC

* * *

The ship had called out to her. Its black sails seemed to put her in some type of a daze. Before she knew it, she was walking towards it and straight into the sea.

She had heard of the ship in stories once upon a time, but she had never dreamed that it would be real. The Black Pearl that was its name and it was her destiny

She could hear someone calling out to her as she braved the ocean, but she ignored it. Her target was the pearl, and the affections of a certain man aboard.

Someone was rushing up behind her. She felt strong arms grab her around her waist, but she struggled free of those arms and the long black dress that was full of white ruffles and weighed her down quite a bit.

She was so close now; all she had to do was sneak on board. She gripped a long rope in her small, but firm hands and held on as she felt the boat leave port.

Climbing up took every ounce of strength and skill that she had in her pathetic body. It also took stealth, because once she was on the deck she needed a certain attire to pass as a man as well as a pirate.

The clothing was easy to find within the captain's chambers. She quickly pulled off her clothing and changed into man's clothing. She used torn pieces of cloth to pull her long black hair back into a braid that she could tuck under the hat she wore on her head.

The finished product seemed convincing enough. So she left and sneaked back out onto the deck and watched the men run around and yell. Most of them were drunk, she could tell. She had been inside a few bars herself.

"Excuse me," a drunken sounding voice asked from behind her, she turned around, "do I know you?" She froze. It was the captain. Who was she to think she could fool a man so wise.

"I am," she said with a Russian accent, "Nata…sha?"

"Natasha?" the man asked, "I've never heard of a man named Natasha before…"

"Oh, that's not my name, it's my mother's name," her Russian accent was still strong with this sentence.

"Then what is your name?" Natasha froze again, thinking.

"Nata sir," she said, trying to rid herself of her still very heavy Russian accent.

"Okay then," the man said before holding out a bottle, "Rum?"

"No thanks," she said. Jack looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure you're a pirate?" He asked.

"Uh," Natasha Said, "Fine, give me the rum." Jack held out the bottle and she took a swig. She had never been much of a drinker, but she guessed if she had to be to be a pirate…then so be it. Anything to stay on this ship.

She handed the bottle back to Jack with a sour look on her face. Drinking just wasn't her thing. Jack took the bottle back eagerly before trotting off towards the other side of the ship. Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she began to cough. The rum had left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

xxx

It had been two days since they left harbor and no one had seemed to notice any of her female qualities. Such as her lack of upper body strength, her lack of any strength whatsoever and that fact that she couldn't wield a sword.

She guessed either this disguise was flawless or these pirates were complete idiots. She pleaded the latter.

Not many people on the ship spoke to her, she guessed it was because she was weak and it embarrassed them. Or worse, they could know she's a girl, but Jack still spoke with her…so she guessed it didn't matter.

It wasn't until the third night, did the captain invite her into his quarters for something 'special' as he called it. The 'special' part kind of made her cringe. Either he was gay or her secret had been revealed. The thought of gay pirates made her sick. It was this whole, oh my gosh what they do at sea thing.

She lingered in front of the door for a few moments before knocking. She didn't know why she knocked, but she didn't want to walk in on anything weird. She cringed again at the thought of walking in on something as the door opened revealing Jack and a very…candle lit room.

'Davy Jones…' she thought 'he IS gay.'

"Yeah," Natasha said, "I'll just leave now…" She turned around to go, but Jack grabbed her wrist. She cringed at his touch and her whole body began to shiver.

"Don't leave," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her eye was beginning to twitch now.

"Listen," she said, pushing him back and turning around, "I'm not who you think I am, I'm a—" Jack laughed as he cut her off, "A woman?" She bit her lip. He had known all along.

"Yeah," she said, "a woman."

"You need to work on your disguise love," he said, pointing to her chest. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pig," she said, slapping him before walking off. He smirked and rubbed his face.

She sat on the edge of the ship and stared down into the water. All men were pigs in this day in age, but she thought that maybe they would change aboard a ship. Who was she kidding? Men on ships were worse than men on land.

Jack watched her from behind. He was tempted to push her overboard, but he decided against it. She was pretty even if she was a stowaway and dressed as a man. But she was still a stowaway and he loved another woman…the same woman that loved his supposed 'friend'. Who knows, maybe things would change. Oh, who was he kidding…she was only a stow away.


End file.
